Torn Apart
by Bright Blue Skinny Jeans
Summary: Edward Cullen is married to Tanya. He isnt happy and then meets Bella and falls head-over-heals in love. Who will he choose? All Human. R&R. Might Take Awile to Write. Working on ohter stories.
1. Chapter 1: Should I Take a Shot?

Torn Apart

_**Edward's P.O.V.**_

Chapter One: Should I talke a shot at it?

"Edward!" Tanya yelled my name.

"What?" I asked fasteing my tie.

"Where were you last night?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Work," I replied.

"At 10:30 last night?" She sounded angry.

"I had a case. Tanya trust me."

"Edward Anthony Cullen don't lie to me, you wife!"

"Tanya. Please I was at work trust me."

"Ugh!" She yelled.

"Baby," I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. I felt her relax by my touch.

"Okay," she said, "I believe you."

I kissed her neck and received a throaty groan I kept kissing her neck unitil I was to break. She turned to face me and put her arms around my neck. She kissed my lips and I put my hands on her hips.

"Knock, knock," Veronica yelled coming through our front door causing Tanya and I to jump apart.

Veronica is our adopted 18 year old daughter. She goes to wasington state.

"Veronica!" Tanya sqiealed and ran to give her a hug.

"Hey mom, hi dad."

"Hey Veronica," I said thankful that she was here. That way Tanya couldn't keep me in her strangle hold.

"Whats up Dadd-o?" Veronica asked trying to be cool.

"Just about to head off to work," I sighed.

"Okay. I hope to see you soon," Veronica said giving me a hug.

"You too sweety," I huged her back.

"Bye honey," Tanya kissed me again before I left.

"Bye," I called.

When Tanya and I were fighting. Should have I taken a shot? Nah.

**Disclamer:**

**I don't own these characters Stephanie Meyer does. I have written a couple of stories. I wish that people would read them so if you are in the mood than read my other ones!**


	2. Chapter 2: Terror

Chapter 2: Terror

Edward's P.O.V.

Once I had gotten to work, I got an very scary feeling. I looked around to find a Honda Accord. Shit. My ex-girlfriend's car was parked a few spaces from mine. The plate said DIVA101. I remember seing that plate when I had a blind date with a girl named Lauren. Great.

"Edward," Emmett rushed up to me looking terrified.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Lauren is in your office, and she doesn't look happy."

"Oh shit," I wispered.

"I wouldn't go in there. Even the boss says so."

"My pictures of my daughter are in there, don't you get it. She could stalk Veronica!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, I have to go in."

"I'll get the cops if I hear anything."

"Good luck with that, Em."

"I'll miss you," Emmett joked.

I rolled my eyes and gulped. I made my way into the building.

"Hello Edward," Lauren said icely

She was holding the picture of Tanya, Veronica, and I in her hand.

"Lauren put my god damn picture down."

"Edward? Is this the woman you dumped me for?" She asked.

"Yes. That's my wife."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"One year," I replied.

"Who is _that_?" She pointed to Veronica.

"My daughter."

"Oh, well she is very pretty."

"Thank you."

"So your wife can't grant you kids? Like I gave you the option of?"

"We wanted to adopt."

"Oh."

"Lauren please leave."

"Why Eddie?"

"Don't call me that!" I snarled.

"Why Edward. I still love you."

"God damn it! Lauren get out!"

"No need to yell.

"Than get out! I am a happy married man. I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" I yelled.

She glared at me. She reached into her purse and pulled out…

TO BE CONTINUED!

**DISCLAMER!**

**I ONLY OWN VERONICA. SHE IS MY MADE UP CHARACTER. FACTS ABOUT VERONICA:**

**1. Veronica attends Washington State and is a freshman**

**2. She lost her parents when she was 17.**

**3. Her parents died in a car crash.**

**4. Her real dad was a tax collecter.**

**5. She had one brother who is with their grandma.**

**6. She is dating a young man by the name of Timmy.**

**7. She has black hair and blue eyes.**

**8. She will major in journalism.**

**9. Her goal is to become a famous author.**

**10. She will be a teenage author.**


End file.
